Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{4}-3\dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {18\dfrac{1}{2}} - {3\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {18\dfrac{5}{10}}-{3\dfrac{6}{10}}$ Convert ${18\dfrac{5}{10}}$ to ${17 + \dfrac{10}{10} + \dfrac{5}{10}}$ So the problem becomes: ${17\dfrac{15}{10}}-{3\dfrac{6}{10}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{15}{10}} - {3} - {\dfrac{6}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {3} + {\dfrac{15}{10}} - {\dfrac{6}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{15}{10}} - {\dfrac{6}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{9}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{9}{10}$